In-home recording devices for TV programming have been provided. As understood herein, maintaining personal video recorders (PVR), video cassette recorders (VCR), and other like in-home audio video programming recording device entails effort and cost. Furthermore, such devices can fail, resulting in the loss of recorded programming. For example, PVR usually incorporate hard disk drives (HDD) as the storage medium and HDD can fail.
As still further recognized herein, a HDD might be limited in terms of storage such that when the HDD is full, the right to view content is lost after a new HDD is installed.